zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Corpses
A dead body of a zombie or a human, might not seem like much more than disgusting or even dangerous, but can be a deadly tool if used carefully. Using a Corpse Getting the Corpse If you ever see a raider or a problematic survivor from an enemy group near your base, take them down in surprise, in a way no one in your group gets hurt. Then, collect their corpses and drag it somewhere far from view, then make your next move. Then, bury the corpse in a place where decomposition is slowed down. Try to get multiple corpses if possible, as more corpses will result in a much greater impact on the reaction. If you can, get a corpse of a commando or a soldier from a survivor in another hostile group. Always make sure that the corpse you get doesn't have any bites, and if it does, then don't use it. Preparing the Corpses Once you got the corpse, find out who he or she formerly was in the enemy group. If it was a grunt or some kind of other low ranking servile member of the group, the corpses won't do much to help you, unless you managed to catch at least half a dozen of them. On the other hand, if you catch a well-loved lieutenant or even the leader, then expect a much greater threat towards the enemy group, possibly more valuable than fifty rocket launchers and twenty five tanks put together. Once you got the carcasses, shoot bullet holes in them (to make them look like they were killed by humans). If you have a corpse from two hostile groups, write a note saying "raid XXXX, then return to XXXXX" or "Destroy XXXX" in the bags of at least one member in at least one of the groups. Then, put a molotov or two in that person's bag. If you don't have a corpses from multiple groups, then write a betrayal note or something similar. Category:Tactics and Strategies Category:Strategies Category:Tactics Deployment Depending on the number of corpses you have, and who they're from, you will have to deploy them properly. For instance, if you have a dozen grunts from three groups and a leader from one group, deploy them in an accessable location. Then, throw some guns in the hands of the corpses, and then wait for one of the groups to find them. If you have corpses In this example, once the supposed "skirmish" is discovered, the enemy will immediately think that the other group killed a dozen of their grunts, and will wage on the other group or will at least attempt to avenge their comrades. Then, things will sort out, and there will be more battles, and your life will be much easier. Hazards While a corpse is great to have, they are also dangerous due to decomposition. If the corpse is a zombie corpse or is a corpse of someone who isn't important, then just burn it or bury it, preferably the former. It will be a hazard once it starts rotting. Make sure your base is corpse-free so your group doesn't get sick.